


Second chance

by winkiez18



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiez18/pseuds/winkiez18
Summary: Do you know what it means to be brought back to life?It means that you are given a second chance at life after dying for the first time.It also means that you know the source of wild fire. The fire of unrequited love, uncontrollable once lit, burning with flames that are strong enough to scotch you alive.Except this time, you get to avoid it and save yourself.A chance to turn back the clock and save yourself this time.Or:A story of Jihoon who was given a second chance at life and went back to the time before he met his ex-boyfriend, Daniel. But this time, he avoids meeting him at all costs because he cannot afford for his heart to be broken. Not again.





	1. I guess it’s goodbye

(Wanna Be Café)

Wanna Be Café is a humble but cosy café, and the aromas of pastries linger in the air. It is also one of the boy’s favourite hangout place and he always frequent it with his other half. The boy sat at his usual spot at the innermost corner, looking around as the clock ticked with the passing seconds.

“Hey buddy! This is for you and your friends, on the house.” The café owner placed a plate of freshly baked cakes on the small boy’s table and ruffled through the younger’s soft brown locks. He wanted to ask him who the lady at his table was but his instinct told him not to.

“Thanks Minhyun hyung, you’re the best!” The boy responded with his killing cute wink and his hyung gave him a doting smile before he returning to the kitchen. One of the reasons why the boy frequented this café was because of the café owner, the hyung who always treated him like his little dongsaeng and made him feel at home.

 

The boy continued to look at the customers, his mesmerising eyes observing their every move, keeping his mind occupied as the silence at his table ensued. The young boy may look small due to his build but he was already a busy working professional, and had specially forked out some time for this meeting.

_Boy: (Sigh… Why is no one talking…)_

He thought to himself.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the boy finally braced himself and took a nervous glance at the unknown lady opposite him.

_Boy: (This lady is breathtakingly beautiful.)_

No doubt, she was the most beautiful lady he ever met. Her eyes seemed to glister under the light as she fluttered her long eyelashes innocently at him.

_Boy: (Wow, her eyes are definitely prettier than mine, I wonder who is lucky enough to capture her heart.)_

He peeked at the lady again.

_Boy: (Well, definitely not me. Maybe in my next lifetime, who knows?)_

“Jihoonie”

Just when he thought no one saw him giggling to himself like an idiot, the taller man finally spoke up and snapped him out of his silly thoughts.

“Yes, hyung? Took you long time to speak up?”

Jihoon replied in a teasing manner as he smiled shyly at the man just like he always would. The man who would never fail to contact Jihoon every day and talk about anything and everything. The man whom Jihoon had been yearning to see for the past few weeks but was unable to due to the man’s "busy schedule". Jihoon did not sense anything amiss then.  

_**Now that he thinks back, he should have.** _

 

“Suji...”

The man finally spoke again as he looked into the Jihoon’s eyes with nothing but absolute gentleness.

_**The same pair of eyes that the man said he loved looking into because it reminded him of the universe.** _

 

Jihoon can’t fight the sudden shiver as he saw the man briefly touched and held the lady’s hand before he continued his sentence. 

“… Suji and I are getting married”

The man’s eyes darted away from Jihoon’s as he felt the pain and loss in Jihoon’s eyes burning into him.

_**Yet another silence. A knife-cutting one this time.** _

 

Then, the man heard muffled sobs and felt his heart’s instant constriction at the sight before him. Almost like a built-in response, the man swiftly let go of his fiancé’s hand, missing (or rather, could not be bothered with) the angry frown that creased Suji’s forehead.

“Daniel oppa… oppa?”

Suji pouted cutely and tugged Daniel’s left arm to get his attention back, only to be met with an ice-cold dagger stare.

_Daniel: (Fuck, can this woman stop her aegyo shit!!)_

Oblivious to her fiancé’s inner plea, Suji pressed her lips together to form a thin line, expressing her slight dismay at what she seemed like Daniel’s pity for his ex-boyfriend.

_**Strictly speaking, Jihoon was still Daniel’s boyfriend then. Unless she considered the weeks of Daniel’s silence as an... indirect breakup?** _

 

“Wait… What? Hyung? This is a joke… Right?”

The silence pierced Jihoon’s heart further.

“Why… Why!! Tell me why!!”

The voices in the café halted to a stop as sharp sounds of glass shattering filled the air. Jihoon thought smashing the glass cup would ease his pain but he was so wrong.

All he felt was more pain. A sharp stinging pain in his right hand that threw the cup.

_**All he saw was blood.** _

 

“Jihoon! What the fuck!”

Daniel freed himself from Suji and ran towards Jihoon, grabbing the boy’s trembling hand.

“Let me go… Kang Daniel…”

Jihoon said in the most composed tone he could manage as he attempted to regain some of his sanity. But his request was ignored by Daniel who continued to hold his hand as he started picking out the pieces of glass from his wounds. More blood oozed from the cuts as Jihoon slowly clenched his hand into a tight fist.

“I said… LET… ME… GO!! Don’t fucking touch me!!”

Jihoon felt the painful mix of anger and confusion as he glared at the man whom he loved the most.

_Jihoon: (Never again... Don’t ever touch me again…)_

The couple had been together for five years since their university days and the younger was always the calm and mature one. This was the first time Daniel saw this side of Jihoon. He could only stare at Jihoon’s lonely back as the latter desperately broke free from his touch and escaped out of the café, out of his vision into the pouring rain.

_Daniel: (What should I do now…)_

_(No… No, he must not come to any harm...)_

With these thoughts, Daniel quickly recovered from his shock and swung the café’s door open to chase after his boyfriend.

“Daniel oppa!! Kang Daniel!!! Get the hell back here!!” Almost everyone in the café, including Minhyung, turned their heads to see a beautiful lady cursing and storming her feet as the man left the cafe.

 

“Jihoonie! Stop right there!”

“Just listen to me! Please!”

“Park Jihoon!!”

Daniel shouted what seemed like fruitless calls as he ran after the boy who was sprinting across the busy road with his head down.

_Jihoon: (Don’t let him catch you. Don’t let him see your broken state.)_

Jihoon ran as fast as he could with his little energy left.

_(You have to preserve your last pitiful bit of self-esteem. You have to, Park Jihoon, you have to…)_

The inner voices bombarded Jihoon’s mind and before he realised, a car was driving into his direction. He was engulfed by so much pain that all his senses were blocked. His eyes were blinded by the overflowing tears, his ears were deafened by the burst of outcry in his heart and he did not hear the car horns.

_(Keep running, you can do it…)_

But the moment Jihoon saw the incoming car from the corner of his eye, his stubborn body decided to stop running and stood still instead.

_**As if he was waiting for it to knock him down, to break his body into pieces like his heart just did.** _

 

“NOOOO!!”

Daniel saw the car colliding into Jihoon’s small body before his eyes. The sheer force propelled his boyfriend into a long distance away from where he originally stood rooted.

“Jihoonie??”

“No… Please…”

“No fucking way…”

Daniel’s mumbles turned into what sounded like helpless sobs as he dashed towards Jihoon, clutching his lifeless body and attempting to shake him back to consciousness.

The driver rushed out of his car and pulled out his phone to call for the ambulance. He glanced anxiously at the unconscious boy and the man. The man who looked like a frightened puppy stuck in a fully-grown body, crying as he held the boy in his arms.

“You don’t deserve this... I am wrong… “

“Jihoonie, I am wrong…”

“Please… please don’t leave me...”

Daniel tightened his grip as he frantically placed quivering light pecks on Jihoon’s cold ones.

“I love you…”

“I love you Jihoonie…”

“Only you… I swear…”

It was the truth that his boyfriend needed to hear but he could not hear it anymore.

_I loved you but I guess it’s goodbye, Daniel hyung..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! I've been reading amazing works here and I finally got to post one of my own. It's my first time at it (ahh I made it here!!) and I hope you like it!! :))) Sorry if it's not well-written but I thought this plot was interesting so I'm giving a shot at writing it. Oh, and I love nielwink!! School is starting but I will try my best to update frequently!!
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY AND THANKS FOR READING <3
> 
> p.s. i apologise in advance for my inadequate writing and any error!


	2. Turn back the clock

(Hospital)

Daniel paced along the corridor of the familiar hospital, mumbling indiscernible words to himself, before he dashed towards the doctor who had finally left the operation room.

Dr. Jonghyun looked at the approaching man with pity and regret as he started gently.

“Calm down and listen to me, Daniel.”

The said man took a deep breath and stared at Jonghyun, “Please… Jonghyun, please… Tell me that he is gonna be fine…”

_Daniel: (Please… I will do anything… as long as he is fine…)_

_(Anything…)_

 

Jonghyun held his childhood friend in his arm and stroke his back lightly, “Daniel… I am so sorry… I am afraid…” And he stopped when Daniel took in a sudden gasp of air before continuing, “Jihoon… He did not survive this accident. He was already on the verge of death when he was brought here”

_Daniel: (No… Not this…)_

He dropped to the floor with tears of overwhelming regret.

 

“Daniel? Hey, please… Listen, let me make a call to Jisung and gang alright?”

“What should I do? Jonghyun… What should I do…”

Before Jonghyun could convince Daniel, who looked like a broken man, that he needed their gang to accompany him, a man and a woman in their forties came running towards them. Both with expressions similar to that of Daniel’s before he knew the news.

“Daniel!!”

“What happened?? Where is Jihoon??”

Daniel vaguely heard Jihoon’s parents but he was too devastated to reply.

“Daniel!! What did you do to Jihoon??” Mrs Park, who was like Daniel’s second mother and the gentlest woman he had ever met, shouted at him as he stared blankly into the space.

**_With nothing but despair._ **

****

“Speak up, Kang Daniel!”

This time it was Mr Park who demanded a response from his son’s boyfriend. Although he disapproved of them, he kept it to himself. He always believed that as long as his son is happy, nothing could go wrong. Right?

“You promised us to take care of Jihoon… You said you won’t hurt him!!”

Mr Park screamed as he recalled what the staff told him when he picked up the call.

“Why… Why were we being cruelly told that my son stood still when he saw the incoming car??”

**_He was broken. That’s why._ **

Daniel remained in silence. He was in pain but he knew he had no excuse.

**_He doesn’t deserve to be forgiven. Not by Jihoon, not by his parents._ **

 

“It must be… it must be because of you… Right?”

“That’s why you are not speaking!!”

Daniel felt a shiver ran down his spine as he knew he was definitely the reason behind his boyfriend’s accident. Mr Park had to hold on to his wife, who lost her usual demeanour, and was demanding for an explanation.

“Jihoon is a responsible and lovely boy, he won’t do such a thing unless… unless… you hurt him…”

Realising the situation now, “Where is him! Let me see my son now!!” Mr Park yelled at Daniel who kept in guilty silence as his boyfriend’s father grabbed his collar.

_Daniel: (I can’t breathe… Just strangle me to death…)_

_(So that I can join him…)_

_(Just… kill me…)_

 

“Mr Park, Mrs Park, please… please calm down…” Jonghyun saw that Daniel’s silence only escalated the situation so he intervened and guided Jihoon’s parents towards the seats as Daniel remained on the floor. Just when Jonghyun wanted to reveal the truth to Jihoon’s parents like how he did in his past cases, Daniel’s mouth finally moved.

“Jihoonie… He… He is inside that room...” Daniel pointed weakly at the room 425 and Jihoon’s parents were ready to dash into the room before he continued.

“But… But… Jihoonie… Jihoonie is dead. He doesn’t want me anymore…” and with that, Daniel experienced a sudden blackout and his heavy body, burdened with the guilt and loss, collapsed to the floor. Jihoon’s parents did not see Daniel’s state as they ran straight into the room to look for their son.

“Daniel!!!” Jonghyun’s voice filled the entire corridor and his nurses came to help his unconscious friend.

“Hang on buddy…”

 

**_Jihoon was finally freed from the pain._ **

**_Free at last._ **

\-----------------------------------------------------

On the other consciousness of the world, a small boy was lying on the cold concrete floor, all alone in the pitch-dark room. His beautiful eyes were shut tight and his body was curled up in a ball.

 

_(Suji and I are getting married)_

“No…” the boy cried out internally.

_(Suji and I are getting married)_

He curled up his body further with all his might as he recalled the harsh confession.

_(Suji and I are getting married)_

His ex-boyfriend’s words played back in his mind. His head hurt too much. His body hurt too much. And his heart was torn into millions of sheds. All broken by the man.

Then, a familiar voice sounded in the room.

“He is gone”

_(I know. Gone forever.)_

“He was never meant to stay”

_(You are right, I never should have harboured any hope.)_

 

“If given a second chance, will you repeat the same mistake?”

Jihoon recognised the voice, it sounded just like his own. He struggled as he shook his head lightly. Tired and hopeless, but his answer was firm.    

“I… I won’t,” his last faint cry echoed in the room before he felt his soul jerked out of his weak body, to escape from the immense heartache.

Once again, Jihoon’s world fell into darkness. The darkness that resembled the most powerful whirlpool, threatening to swallow him forever, one that he willingly submitted to without any tinge of resistance...

 

**_Do you know what it means to be brought back to life?_ **

**_It means that you are given a second chance at life after dying for the first time._ **

**_It also means that you know the source of wild fire. The fire of unrequited love, uncontrollable once lit, burning with flames that are strong enough to scotch you alive._ **

**_Except this time, you get to avoid it and save yourself._ **

The small boy was dead.

But he was given a second chance at life…

A chance to turn back the clock and save himself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'm back w the second chapter!! Thanks for the kind comments for my first chapter!! My next update may take some time cause I have my final year paper on hand and school work :( still, hope yall enjoyed it so far!! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! <3
> 
> p.s. I apologise for my inadequate writing and any error!


	3. Playing hard to get?

“Deeper, Daniel, deeper…” the boy wrapped his legs around the man's waist and held on to his shoulders for support. He could feel the man’s warm breath against his neck.

“Call me something to make you feel better, Jihoonie”

“Niel hyung, my love, give it to me… ah... ah… please...”

“Baby, you’re mine and will always be mine alone. Remember that…”

“I know… ahhh!” Jihoon shivered and screamed as he felt Daniel released inside him. He weakly hugged back when the man embraced him.

"So warm and nice… You will stay with me right, Daniel…"

"Sorry Jihoonie, I got to go…" 

The boy reached out his hands to grab his lover who started to fade away as he smiled and said,

"Suji is waiting for me, I’m sorry but I don’t love you anymore, goodbye."

“NOOOO!! DON’T GO!!!” Jihoon screamed and sat right up on his bed, with his arms extended out, the lower part of his body drenched.

“No what no… Wtf Jihoonie… Did you just have a wet dream?!”

“…”

“Of who... That hot senior?? Like seriously?? Wow, I literally reminded you that your crush can’t possibly turn into hate within a day yesterday and you had a wet dream of him just now..."

"Wow, speaking about rate of enlightenment...”

It was Woojin, Jihoon’s best friend, the one and only who had the access to Jihoon’s room at almost any time of the day, the unofficial other son in Jihoon’s family, and currently slapping his hands together to emphasize his point. The senior whom Woojin was referring to was Daniel, Jihoon’s then-3-months crush who had never taken notice of him, or that was what Jihoon claimed, though Woojin thought otherwise.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at him and glared at Woojin, while hiding under the blanket, embarrassed and his chubby cheeks turned into a light pink shade as he got caught red-handed right after the act.

“Stop acting shy, I’ve seen everything on you. We masturbated together when we were in college, don’t act like you have forgotten?”

Woojin served Jihoon his infamous eye rolls.

“Shut the fuck up or I swear I will start your morning with my iron fist in your annoying face!! I was young and ignorant then okay...”

“Seriously, that was like what… two years ago?”

“Shh… Don’t you know that time is a relative concept? You should work harder to live up to your nerd's title, Mr Inferior Park."

"Whatever Jihoonie, now get your wet ass and hmm… whatever up and be ready in ten, I don’t want to get burned alive by Kim.”

“Oh shoot, it’s Prof Kim’s morning lecture!! Damn you Woojin, you should have woken me up earlier you fucker.”

“But awwww, won't I be disturbing somebodyyy from his dreams then” Woojin teased Jihoon in the high-pitched voice that he knew his best friend absolutely detested. Sadly, the man in spotlight had other priorities as he ran for the bathroom and could only afford to raise his middle finger at his best friend as a form of retaliation. Woojin merely shrugged, _I win._

 

There were only 20 minutes left before Prof Kim will step into the lecture room like how her inbuilt punctual self always would. Jihoon had less than ten minutes, out of his 20 minutes routine, to freshen up and get ready plus grab Mrs Park’s delicious packed breakfast from the dining table before running all the way to the lecture room with Woojin. Woojin was usually (read: always) the faster one so Jihoon just have to ensure that he didn’t take any break and rushed for the destination, but he would never admit it because it would only boost Woojin’s ego and Jihoon never appreciated the aftermath of it.

 

“Good morning to you, handsome. Today is yet another new day for amazing memories of a lifetime to be forged and past mistakes to never be repeated.”

This had been Jihoon’s daily morning chant since he came back in time. Oh wait, did he not mention earlier (no, he did not even mention to Woojin), Jihoon was actually 24 years and having the best time of his life, starting out in his career and seemingly amazing relationship with his then-boyfriend. It was until the latter decided to crash his world upon him by announcing a sudden marriage with another partner, who was obviously not him. Due to his foolish and irrational self then, as claimed by the present Jihoon, he got hit by a car when he tried to run away from the cruel reality. Thereafter, he lost his consciousness and ended up in a dark place where he subconsciously heard someone asking him about his decisions, Jihoon could not recall. Then when he opened his eyes just few days ago, he was no longer 24 years old, but back in time as 19 years old Jihoon, the Jihoon who just entered the university with his best friend and had yet to ‘officially’ meet the partner that he already knew would destroy him in years’ time. That’s right, a second chance to make the right decision this time, Jihoon could never be more thankful for this though he shivered at the thought of such weird traveling back in time.

_**Lesson learnt – never engage with fire, never, ever.**  _

 

“Remember the golden rule, ‘Stay the fuck away from the worst man on Earth, Kang Daniel’. You can do it Jihoonie, fighting!!!”

After he was done with his five minutes ritual, Jihoon quickly washed up and clumsily put on his favorite bright yellow sweater and loose black jeans then styled his messy hair within the next three minutes.

“All done! Have a nice day handsome!!” Jihoon winked in the mirror at himself before dashing off to do whatever he needed to so that he could avoid the unfortunate situation of beginning his precious new day in hell by Prof Kim.

 

With some consistent effort and on-off stimulus by Woojin, or rather Woojin’s kicks on Jihoon’s ass, they managed to reach the lecture venue before Prof Kim arrived.

**_9.54am, 6 minutes before the start of lecture._ **

 

Jihoon looked at his watch and smirked as he knew it was yet another beautiful day. Or that was what he thought until he looked up and saw the main character that his daily morning chant revolved around.

**_The center of attraction, the Sun in the Universe - Kang Daniel._ **

 

“Oh, look who’s here… isn’t that your little secret crush”

“Shut up Woojin,” Jihoon hissed under his breath, “I told you and reiterated since few days ago that he is no longer my crush, in fact, I must have been blind and now he is the person I hate the most aka the one I would like to avoid at all cost.”

“…”

“That’s right, keep your mouth shut that way and most importantly keep yourself updated or I’m stripping off your privilege as the best friend of the ridiculously amazing Jihoon.”

“Alright, alright… But you know I’m the literally THE best, best friend you can ever get though, NO strike that – anyone can ever wish for, so it’s your loss…” Woojin stated as a matter of fact and unfortunately, Jihoon had to agree but then again, he wasn’t going to admit it, that’s a fun card to play with so why not.

“Shit, look who’s looking in your way…”

“No, he isn’t Woojin… Stop jinxing me…”

“But, you do know that he is walking over now right, if not can you kindly get out of your head… He’s… here…” Woojin, out of consideration for his best friend’s face, concluded his live reporting by pointing his curved index finger at the space next to Jihoon under the table. He tried his best to keep it low, Jihoon knew.

Jihoon still refused to look up and started chanting to himself.

 _Jihoon:_ ( _Stay the fuck away from Kang Daniel!! )_

_(No, I mean… stay the fuck away from me, Kang Daniel… please…)_

 

“Hi there.”

 _Jihoon:_ ( _Shit, they said the universe will give you what you want as long as you believe in it… Now, give my deepest belief to me…)_

“Hello, there” Daniel waved his hand in front of Jihoon whose head was so low and would kiss the table if he lowered any further.

“No, not available.”

Daniel looked down at his junior’s head.

_Daniel: (Such a cutie.)_

 

“I said, the seat is taken.”

“But, I haven’t even asked ye-”

“And it’s still a no.”

“Fine,” Daniel replied and sat his butt down at an empty seat – not the one next to this cute junior as ‘kindly requested’, but the seat just next to it. _It’s a compromise_ , Daniel smirked to himself.

Jihoon was not dumb to not realise what Daniel did there but due to the fact that they were indeed strangers at this point in time and Daniel most probably was just trying to tease him, exactly like how he did when they first met previously, he used all his might to not scream in his face but rather make a ridiculously huge compromise, for now.

 

“What’s your name, cutie?”

“…”

“Hmm, isn’t it too early to play hard to get?”

Jihoon clenched both his fists tightly and looked up at Daniel straight in the eye with the fiercest glare he could put on as he took a deep breath before speaking.

“Firstly, mister whoever-you-are, I’m not cutie. Secondly, no one wants to play any game with you and lastly and most importantly, no, you won’t be knowing my name.”

"…"

“He’s Jihoon, and I’m Woojin,” his best friend gently intercepted with the introduction. He put on his most innocent front in return to his best friend's fury glare, those that burned with the message _you’re so, so dead_. Woojin raised his brows which he hoped Jihoon understood as _I didn’t do no shit._

_**Awkward silence.** _

 

“I see, I’m Daniel, nice to meet you both.”

Woojin forcefully grabbed Daniel’s hand that was obviously extended towards Jihoon’s direction and shook it instead. He knew, this was the least he had to do if he wanted to remain as Jihoon’s best friend, the privilege to throw insults at the boy at every little thing was too tempting to give up.

 

 _Jihoon: (Not nice at all, you idiot!!!!!_ )

Jihoon cursed internally but it was not hard for anyone, especially someone as smart as Daniel, to tell since the cute boy’s brows were literally drawn together. He probably did not realise but he looked even more like a bunny now.

 

 _Cute,_ Daniel smiled to himself as he switched on his laptop to get ready for the lecture, and a potentially fun-filled day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back with a new chapter (finally) and a new story! These two plots are both inspired by dramas I watched though I amended and will be amending them according to the characters in my stories and however I deem fit. Hope you guys enjoy, Nielwink~ <3


	4. The change

(Jihoon’s room)

 

“You know,” Woojin started, his eyes still glued to the game on his laptop.

“Know what?” Jihoon replied, unbothered as he killed yet another enemy. 

“I was just wondering”

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t kill me for this but”

"??”

“WhythehelldidyourcrushforDanielturnedintoextremehatredwithinaday" 

Woojin’s desire to live was strong but his damn curiosity at Jihoon’s 180° change was stronger. Also, Woojin happened to be the one who knew how big Jihoon’s crush on Daniel was - anyone in the right state of mind indeed, wouldn’t undergo such a drastic change suddenly. 

**_Of course, unless they went through some really bad experiences._**

 

“Speak slo-wly, Park Woojin” Jihoon requested in a seemingly calm tone but Woojin knew better that the boy was triggered at the mere mention of Daniel's name. Jihoon wanted him to repeat slowly only because he was on the verge of murdering him some time when Woojin sleeps. 

**_Woojin shivered at the thought of it._**

 

But, as the best, best friend who only wanted the best for Jihoon, he spoke up like a brave soldier, “Listen clearly, I asked you – why the hell did your crush for Daniel turned into extreme hatred within a d-”

“Okay okay, I got your question…”

Jihoon tried to raise his left hand to stop Woojin before he loses his composure but the boy caught it in time and continued. 

“No but did you see that guy? Did you even take a proper look at the guy? He has literally been looking at you with those puppy eyes and trying so hard over the past week to engage in some form of conversations with you”

“…”

“Out of which, you completely ignored half of them, responded sarcastically to half of the remaining ones”

“…”

“And worst of all, rolled your eyes in response to the rest. Imagine how hurt Daniel will feel! Even I feel hurt when you did those things to him.”

“…”

“Not trying to be that best friend, but Jihoonie, you were acting like an overly entitled prince. Or in simpler term, an asshole”

 

**_*Baam*_**

 

Jihoon slammed his laptop shut, with some strength that he didn’t intended to. He moved his body towards his game buddy and sat up straight, indicating that he is now willing to talk.

“Go ahead, spill the tea” Woojin mirrored his best friend’s actions and sat right up as well.

_Jihoon: (Oh Woojinie, because I came back in time from the day I got knocked down by a car after my boyfriend, aka the current pitiful Daniel, announced his marriage to me.)_

Woojin kept his gaze on Jihoon as he waited for him to speak up.

_Jihoon: (That’s why I have to stay away from him to save my own heart and life, get it Woojinie?)_

_(I need to live!!)_

“Things just happened”

“What?!”

"You heard me“”

“That’s all you got after making me wait for like what, five minutes?”

“You exaggerated, you waited for at most two minutes.”

The best friend seemingly had used up his patience as he furrowed his brows and tilted his head slightly to his left.

_Woojin: (This guy here is unbelievable…)_

“Besides, aren’t we the perfect example of how enemies could indeed turn into best friends within a day? There you go, it applies for the switch from crush to enemy."

“Sorry to break it to you but I literally pestered you for a week or so, asking you for a good reason why you hated me the moment I introduce myself to you? Before that introduction, you were this cute, nice boy who offered me a pen when I had none.”

“… Don’t go on furth-”

“But seriously, all because my name is Park Woojin?? I was traumatised!”

“It was because I just found out you were the one who took my spot in the dance competition and… and I was just psychologically unstable for a period…”

He tried to make himself sound less ridiculous only to be served with Woojin’s eye rolls.

“Whatever. Now, back to the topic. Park Jihoon, as much as you don’t want to admit, I know you so damn well and I saw how you took secret glances at Daniel, they were filled with admiration and love”

“…”

“Things couldn’t have just changed within a day unless…”

“Unless?”

“You can predict future or what shit with him and realise he is not the right one”

**_Bullseye._ **

 

“What??! Are you for real, Woojinie?”

“If not what? I need explanations if not I am going to take this ridiculous reason to explain your behaviour”

**_Not now._**

 

Jihoon did not intend to hide the truth from Woojin but he had to take things slow and reveal when the time is right.

“Didn’t you see how flirty he was all the time?” Jihoon tried to justify his change in feelings. 

“And?”

“And… Do you want your best man to get hurt in the future? He literally gives off the i-don’t-engage-in-serious-relationship vibes”

**_They engaged in an intense staring competition..._ **

****

“No he doesn’t, Jihoonie. Trust me, I may not know Daniel well but I have not seen him behaving the way he does around you in front of others. To be honest, I was shocked by the amount of initiative and effort he took every single day over the past week you know…”

“…”

“In fact, I have tried over and over again to knock some sense into your obviously empty head that Daniel has been checking out on you. And FYI, that was from one month back when he first switched classes to ours"

“Oh yeah, big deal? I noticed him five y-I mean three months ago…”

“Yes and you don’t mix with other schoolmates other than me, how do you expect Daniel to notice you before he even get to see you?"

" .. "

"Anyway, my point is - Kang Daniel likes you, Park Jihoon" 

_Jihoon: (I know he does now)_

_(But sadly, not for long.. )_

“Seriously though Jihoonie, try your best to at least be nice to Daniel. That guy finally took out some courage to approach you and you treated him as if he offended you big time”

**_Guilty silence._ **

 

“Alright, that’s all for today about Daniel. Let’s just, just continue with our games, alright?”

Woojin sighed at his best friend’s withdrawal from his own issues again.

“Fine. But one last thing JIhoonie, you cannot avoid him or treat him that way for long… And just in case you didn’t realise, you are going to see him every day in class and it is starting to make me feel a bit uncomfortable”

“…”

“So please, sort out whatever messy feelings you have towards him soon.”

Woojin placed his right hand on Jihoon’s back, “I know my best friend and he doesn’t treat someone like that.”

Jihoon merely nodded and smiled slightly at Woojin as a form of appreciation for his best friend’s genuine concern. 

_Jihoon: (Maybe I was too extreme...?)_

_(I mean, we can still be acquitances/friends as long as I don't fall in love with him this time...)_

 

(Next day in lecture)

**_10.42am, 42 minutes into the lecture._ **

****

“Alright class, copy down these additional notes for this lecture.”

“For those who skipped my lecture, don’t bother telling them about it.”

Prof Kim emphasised her last point slowly. To her, students who didn’t even bother turning up for lectures didn’t take their studies seriously and did not deserve the tips that she provided during classes.

Jihoon and Woojin were busy copying down the notes when the lecture door was suddenly being swinged open. The latecomer bowed apologetically at Prof Kim and hurried to the nearest seat at the last row. 

**_It’s Daniel._ **

****

_Jihoon: (That boy must have been overly helpful and forgot about the time again…)_

Jihoon looked over at Daniel with concern.

_Jihoon: (Even with all the things happening, Daniel is still the warm and selfless guy.)_

When JIhoon unexpectedly made eye contact with Daniel, the boy gave him a small smile – surprising both Daniel and even Jihoon himself.

**_That was the first time he smiled at Daniel since they officially met again._ **

 

Jihoon swiftly redirected his attention back to the front and continued listening attentively to Prof Kim, ignoring his best friend who was still staring at him, confused in a good way. 

Truth is, Jihoon already expected Daniel to be late this morning because he was also late on this day during their previous encounter. Daniel must have helped the old woman with short, grey hair cross the road at the traffic light across the school just now. Perhaps, followed by walking her to the bus stop down the street because he was too kind to pretend he didn’t see her heavy bags of groceries coupled with her injured left foot.

The boy knew the details because he may or may not have followed Daniel on that day, and also may or may not have seen exactly what happened that morning. Unlike then, only one of them was late this time.

_Jihoon: (That guy and his kind heart. I guess that did not change too, huh?)_

Jihoon smiled to himself with this thought.

****

_***Ring~*** _

 

The bell indicating the end of the first lecture sounded and while the students were promptly rushing out of the lecture room, Jihoon asked Woojin to hold on as he carried his laptop and walked towards Daniel.

“Hey”

“Hmm?” Daniel looked up to see a pleasant surprise.

_Daniel: (The bunny is not raging today, thankfully.)_

“Hmm, I’m not sure why you’re so late today”

**_Liar._ **

 

“But I thought it must have been a valid reason”

“Prof Kim gave us some additional notes that I think will be useful for the upcoming exam”

“Do you… do you want to copy them?” Jihoon finished up his sentence and shoved his laptop into Daniel’s arms, pointing at the highlighted notes in yellow.

_Daniel: (Not only is the bunny is not raging, he is super sweet today.)_

“That is really nice of you, Jihoonie. I mean it.”

_Jihoon: (That’s because you were the one being nice)_

“Don’t… don’t mention it” Jihoon lowered his head slightly to avoid Daniel’s gaze and shuffled back quickly to his seat.

“Oh, there’s quite a lot of notes. Just pass my laptop back to me once you’re done.”

“I can afford to wait a bit because my next class won’t be starting soon”

Jihoon told Daniel before he redirected his focus back to Woojin who somehow looked like he had a lot of things to say.

“Bro, it’s in half an hour and we need time to queue for food and eat-” Woojin hissed under his breath and Jihoon gave him a knowing tap on his shoulder as a form of comfort.

“I got it, don’t worry”

_Jihoon: (He won't take too long, he doesn't like to keep people waiting)_

_Woojin: (But... But I’m hungry…)_

**_*Stomach rumbling sounds*_ **

 

Daniel stoned for a second and felt his lips being tugged upwards.

“Maybe I have a chance after all,” Daniel mumbled giddily to himself before proceeding to swiftly type down the additional notes. 


End file.
